Don't Catch Me
by Hiei's phoenix girl
Summary: Hiei's lover, Kiru, is forced to confront her newly-remembered past. But what will doing so do to her? Sequel to 'Unpaid Vengeance.' Rated for adult language and themes.
1. Default Chapter

**"Don't Catch Me"  
**  
A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction  
  
Me: Welcome to Part III of the Relations series!!!  
  
Hiei: What happened to taking a long vacation?  
  
Me: It's not happening any time soon, Hi-chan.  
  
Hiei: Damn.  
  
Me: Anyway... If you are a first time reader, I strongly recommend you read _Friends_ and _Unpaid Vengeance_ first, but it's up to you. Also, I suggest you read the one-shots related to this series for the purpose of getting to know the characters. They are _Lifting the Darkness, Teamwork, Dance a Little Dance, _and_ The Shadows That Haunt Us..._  
  
Hiei: Okay, well, get used to hearing from us because we do this EVERY chapter. Standard disclaimers apply...I'm sure you are all smart enough to figure out what isn't from the show/ manga.  
  
Me: Please enjoy!!  
  
-Three weeks after the events of _Unpaid Vengeance_-  
  
-Somewhere in the Makai-  
  
'Sir,' a servant youkai bows as he enters the room to speak to his liege.  
  
'What is it?' the lord asks, gesturing for the demon to rise.  
  
'We just got a report in. Ryudo is dead.'  
  
'Oh?'  
  
'And a demoness with white hair killed him.'  
  
The lord raises an eyebrow, 'Did you research further?'  
  
'Yes, milord,' he hands the lord a large file, 'She is currently living with her new husband, Hiei the swordsman, in Lady Mukuro's territory.'  
  
The lord smiles after scanning the file, 'We've found her.'  
  
He throws the file onto a nearby table and laughs. A picture falls from the side of the file, jostled from it's paper clip from the folder's impact with the table.  
  
It is the Reikai's file photograph of Kiru.  
  
-Mukuro's Territory-  
  
The sound of steel clattering against steel draws Hiei's attention away from his squadron. He turns towards the source of the sound to see both Kiru's and Mukuro's squads watching as the two spar, probably in example.  
  
He watches as the two land on the ground, their daggers knocked to the side from the force of their last attacks.  
  
Hiei smiles as he watches Kiru spring up, a mischievous light in her eyes. After a long period of both spiritual and physical recovery from her incident with Ryudo, both her strength and her youki were back to their normal levels, and continuing to grow every day.  
  
He frowns for a moment as he remembers that her mental recovery isn't quite done yet. Although it had gotten better over the past four months, Kiru still refused to tell anyone of the majority of her newly re-acquired memories. At least she had conquered some of her demons- she had put her torture aside. But not without a scare, Hiei thought she had gone insane when she was dealing with it. But now she is back to normal and slowly adjusting to the idea of having her memories as a part of her everyday life.  
  
He chuckles as his attention is brought back to the battle by a sound of disgust from Mukuro as Kiru questions whether she plans to get up or stay on the ground.  
  
Mukuro draws herself up, 'Ha! Just biding my time! Now then, either you're holding back or just getting rusty, because I've had cramps that hurt worse than that love tap!'  
  
Kiru grins, 'I was holding back. Just wanted to even the playing field, Mu- chan!' She grabs a shuriken and toys with it before enchanting it and tossing it towards Mukuro.  
  
Mukuro knocks it away and frowns, 'Getting a little cocky, aren't you?'  
  
'We'll just have to see, now won't we?'  
  
With that, Mukuro charges Kiru. Kiru dodges her punches and delivers a counter-blast of ki. Mukuro blocks it, and is pushed back several feet.  
  
'Was that supposed to be an attack?' Kiru mocks playfully, 'I've felt winds more powerful than that!'  
  
Mukuro clenches her teeth and gathers an energy bomb. 'I'll show you an attack!!!'  
  
She releases the bomb and Kiru produces a ki shield to protect herself. But this leaves her vulnerable to attack from the rear.  
  
Mukuro's got her now... Hiei thinks as he watches the game play out.  
  
Mukuro sends another bomb behind Kiru and watches with a smirk as it hits the cocky demoness, sending her careening into the ground several meters away.  
  
'Uhhn..' Kiru winces as she gets back up. 'Hn, that was unforgivable, Mukuro,' she says with mock-severity as she builds a fireball, 'I'll have to hurt you for that!' Kiru smiles as Mukuro's face pales and her eyes widen at her words. _Geeze, I'm not really gonna hurt her...Why's she so scared?_ Then Mukuro starts to point towards something...  
  
'Kiru look out!!!' Hiei's voice rings out, drawing Kiru's gaze. He is racing towards her, yet keeping an eye on something behind her, right where Mukuro is pointing.  
  
Looking around, she sees the squadrons running away. She raises an eyebrow at their odd behavior. _What the hell is going on?_ But her thoughts are interrupted as strong, scaled arms grab her from behind, locking a ward around her in the process. 'Nani?'  
  
She cries out as she feels her feet being lifted from the ground. She struggles against the grip, 'Let me go!!' She feels the ward around her activate and she cries out, 'Hiei!!'  
  
'Let her go!!' Hiei calls as he draws his sword. _Damn if I'm going to let something take her away from me just when I got her back..._  
  
'I'm afraid I cannot do that,' the demon says, trying to calm the youkai captive in his arms. 'It's time to take her home.'  
  
--  
  
Me: That's it!!  
  
Hiei: Can't you ever end with something that isn't a cliffhanger?!  
  
Me: No.  
  
Hiei: (falls over)  
  
Me: (grin) Okay please review and I'll update soon!! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter Two

"Don't Catch Me." A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction  
  
Me: Hi, minna-san! Welcome to Chapter Two.  
  
Hiei: Is it over yet?! I want a vacation!!  
  
Me: NO!! It's only chapter two, baka!!  
  
Hiei: (pout) Wah...  
  
Me: Oh just shut up and read the summary!!  
  
Hiei: (sticking out tongue) Last chapter, somewhere in the Makai, someone read a file on Kiru and her whereabouts and said stuff about finding her. Meanwhile, in Mukuro's territory, Kiru and Mukuro were sparring when Kiru was grabbed from behind by some youkai who said he wanted to bring her home.  
  
Me: If I owned YYH, do you think I would have let it end at 112 episodes?  
  
Hiei: Yeah, she's Queen of no vacations...  
  
Me: Will you shut up about that!!?  
  
(sounds of fighting ensue)  
  
Me: Enjoy Chapter Two!!  
  
--  
  
'I'm afraid I cannot do that,' the intruding demon says, trying to calm the youkai captive in his arms. 'It's time to take her home.'  
  
Kiru stiffens and stills suddenly in the youkai's arms.  
  
'Home?' Hiei asks, raising an eyebrow and approaching cautiously with katana drawn. He is determined not to let his wife be taken from him ever again.  
  
'Yes, it's long past time she comes to face-' he begins to say.  
  
'NO!' she cries out and surrounds herself in Makai flames, instantly exceeding the ward's holding capacity. The demon, crying out in pain, is stunned into dropping her. She rolls away and quickly assumes an offensive stance. She hisses at the intruding demon as he approaches again. 'Stay the hell away from me!!'  
  
'Kiru-san, I must return you home.'  
  
'Get out!' she screeches at the demon, flaring her youki as well as a spray of flames towards him. 'And tell whoever sent you to leave me alone!!'  
  
'You are coming with me! Jiryu-sama insists you return!'  
  
Kiru gasps and pales, drawing her lover's attention. 'Grandfather....'she murmurs quietly.  
  
'Grandfather?!' Hiei asks her, coming to her side.  
  
'But Jiryu is...' Mukuro says incredulously, 'He's the ruler of the "demis"'  
  
Kiru looks away and starts to flick her gaze nervously towards the castle, waiting for her opportunity to escape.  
  
'But, Kiru,' Hiei says, 'If you're his granddaughter...that makes you...'  
  
'She is the heiress to and princess of the "demi" kingdom,' the stranger announces, looking right into Kiru's blazing crimson eyes. 'And Jiryu-sama has decided it is time for her to take her rightful place.'  
  
'And how do we know you are indeed a messenger for him, hmmm?' Mukuro says, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Oh, he is,' Kiru says, stepping forward. She glances back over her shoulder at Hiei, 'Give me a minute?'  
  
'Hai,' Hiei nods and steps back.  
  
She glares at the demon, and assumes a stance Hiei has never seen her take before. 'Hitoshi. Come, if you can beat me, I will willingly go with you.'  
  
Hitoshi's eyes widened, 'Kiru-san, I can't possibly raise a hand against you. Jiryu-sama would kill me.'  
  
'I give you permission. Now show me your mettle.'  
  
--  
  
Me: That's all for this chapter!!  
  
Hiei: Yay! Short chapter!!  
  
Me: Now review please, so I can write more!!  
  
Hiei: Noo!!  
  
Me: What was that?  
  
Hiei: Nothing!! 


	3. Chapter Three

"**Don't Catch Me."**

A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction

Me: Hello minna-san, here is chapter three.

Hiei: NO!! I wanna vacation!!

Me: You just got a long vacation! What do you call the time when I had writer's block?

Hiei: Oh yeah...I guess I did get a vacation...

Me: Just read the stuff!

Hiei: Last chapter, we found out that Kiru was the princess of the kingdom of the "demis" and that her grandfather, Jiryu, wants her to go home. She refused, breaking free from the demon holding her, then challenged him to a fight. The conditions: If the demon wins, she will go with him.

Me: I don't own YYH, but hopefully I'll get over it eventually. Please enjoy!

"Hitoshi," Kiru taunted, "what are you waiting for? At this rate, I'll be as old as Grandfather before you attack me."

Hitoshi frowned, then took to the air. "I do not wish to harm you, Kiru."

"Heh, foolish sentiments," she replied, tossing a fireball at him. Hitoshi dodged and sent two sharp wind blades towards her. She waved a hand and they dissipated. "You'll need to do better than that."

They proceeded to fight, both dodging every blow the other dealt. It was almost like a dance, their moves were so smooth, so liquid. They appeared to be on even planes, but it was hard to tell since Kiru was fighting differently than usual.

_A new style...?_ Hiei wondered, tracking every move of the two fighting. _It's not one I've ever seen..._ His eyes landed on his lover's confident face. _I just hope you know what you're doing..._

Kiru grinned and flicked her wrists, producing a shuriken of pure energy. In the middle was a small, condensed area of fire youki, designed to explode on command. _What?! _ Hiei thought, _That's a dragon spell..._ Hiei then recalled that she was related to Jiryu, the leader of the demis, a ryu. _Kiru..._

Kiru tossed the small weapon at Hitoshi, who tried to avoid it. Kiru's smile flashed, "Big mistake. Shuriken Blast!" The shuriken exploded, sending Hitoshi into a tree. After the debris cleared, they saw him stand up, a little battered, but still very much alive. "Hn! Lucky dodge."

"This has gone on long enough." The demon pulled something out of his pocket. 'Forgive me, Kiru-san,' he said, looking down, 'but I have no choice.' He lifted it to reveal it was a pan-flute. Hiei watched, both curious and worried as he played it, then looked up to the eastern sky.

Kiru's brow furrowed, something about this melody seemed...familiar... She followed Hitoshi's gaze to the eastern horizon, tilting her head. Dark clouds were gathering there. _What is going on?_

Everyone present watched, waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes, Kiru turned towards Hitoshi, eyes narrowed, and asked, "Clouds? Is that supposed to scare me?"

"No, my granddaughter, but this is."

Kiru started and whipped around, "Ojii-sama!"

Hiei watched in shock as his wife backed up, eyes wide with fear as she looked at the giant in front of her. Jiryu was huge, with long black hair pulled into a rattail. The tops of his arms were scaled, and his claws looked more like daggers than nails. He practically radiated regal power. There was certainly no denying he was the ruler of something.

Jiryu pinned his heir with his gaze and approached her. She gritted her teeth and put up a brave front. He looked down at her and she met his gaze and held it, something no one had dared to do in centuries.

"Kiru, you dare disobey my orders?" he asked.

"I need not dare, I do what I please."

Jiryu snorted, "Such disrespect!" He raised his arm and belted her across her face.

"Agh!" Kiru cried out, knocked to the ground with the force of the punch. Hiei ran forward to assist her, but was stopped by Mukuro's arm. He looked up at her. She looked...afraid.

"Believe me, Hiei," the lady said, shaking slightly, "You do not want to mess with Jiryu."

Hiei stepped back and looked at Kiru, who had gotten to her knees and was now looking up at her grandfather. He could sense that part of her wanted to fight and escape, but another part wanted to stay with her grandfather. He watched a tear slip from the corner from her eyes. "Grandfather..."

The ryu sighed and knelt down, pulling the small demoness into his embrace, "My little one...I've missed you so." He ran his hand over her cheek, discoloring with a bruise, "Forgive me, but it's time to go home."

Kiru pushed away, and angrily wiped the tears away from her ruby eyes, "I cannot. My place is here...with Hiei."

Jiryu got up and turned towards the young fire demon. Hiei met his gaze and easily held it. _He is unafraid. His spirit...it burns with the flame of a dragon... _"You are Hiei, I assume?"

"I am," Hiei replied. "What do you want with Kiru?" His hand rested lightly on the hilt of his katana.

"Hmm," Jiryu said, "You will see soon enough." He turned back towards Kiru, who had gotten up, looking at him with defiance burning in her eyes. "Kiru, I give you one last chance to come willingly."

"You know my answer, Grandfather," she looked down. "I cannot face them knowing what my weakness caused."

"I see," the ryu bowed his head, a sad look in his eyes. "But it will not change the fact you must return," he grabbed a pendant from around his neck. "If you will not come willingly, I will simply force you to."

"What...?" Kiru tilted her head, looking at him curiously. She backed up a bit when she felt his youki rise. Then her eyes spotted what he held in his hands, and memories of what it could force her to do flooded her mind, "No...no...."

"I am sorry, little one," he tossed the pendant into the air. Hiei felt a chill run down his spine. The sun glinted off the polished surface of the charm and Hiei could clearly see it was in the shape of a phoenix. Jiryu gathered a ball of ki and the pendant stopped and floated between his hands in the middle of the energy bomb.

Hiei looked at Kiru. He could see she was nervous; she was visibly shaking. He watched a bead of sweat trail down her face. She closed her eyes as Jiryu brought his hands closer together.

Energy started to snap between the dragon's hands as they neared one another, the pendant still trapped between. Kiru's breathing caught and she winced.

"Kiru," Jiryu looked at her, his eyes pleading, "Come with me."

She opened her eyes to look up at him defiantly, and choked out, "I can't."

"Forgive me," a tear coursed down his cheek. He brought his hands together, and chanted something.

"Gah!" Kiru fell to her knees as he finished the chant, pain quite evident in both her voice and wincing face.

"Kiru!" Hiei ran forward, pushing Mukuro's arm away. Jiryu looked at him, then a wall of ki sent Hiei flying back into a tree. "Argh!" he looked up at the dragon, growling. Sadness was evident in his eyes despite the fact that he had just willingly done something to cause his own flesh and blood pain.

Hiei turned his gaze back to Kiru. Black ki was snapping violently around her. _The phoenix...?_ She screamed as the majestic bird materialized around her. The phoenix raised its head and screeched before taking to the air on fiery wings.

"N-no..." Kiru panted and tried to control the phoenix. _Hiei..._ she called to her love. She forced the phoenix to go back inside her body, straining to hold it at bay with her ki.

_Kiru! What is he doing to you?_

_Gah...Hiei... _

_Kiru! Answer me!!_

_He...the phoenix..._She groaned, then collapsed to the ground, barely conscious. _Hiei..._

"Her ki is being ripped from her body along with her soul," Jiryu told the fire demon, having overheard the mental conversation. "The phoenix is returning to its resting place, this pendant. My spell forces it to return. But since it is bound by her ki, it will bring her with it." He closed his eyes, "If she does not master the phoenix within the next 48 hours, it will consume her soul."

Hiei growled, "How could you do that to your own granddaughter!?"

"It had to be done," Jiryu answered. "Hitoshi?" he turned to his assistant.

"Yes, my lord?" the other ryu bowed.

"Take her to the castle."

"Hai, Jiryu-sama," he bowed and moved to approach her collapsed form.

Hiei growled, "Don't touch her!"

"You fool," Jiryu said, then stepped up to the dark youkai. "If she does not come to the room of the trial in our kingdom, she stands no chance of surviving long enough to master the phoenix." He raised his youki, 'I will not allow you to endanger my granddaughter's life."

"What proof can you give me, dragon?" Hiei raised his own youki to match Jiryu's. "I am not a weakling. I will fight to protect her if need be."

"Fine, young Jaganshi," Hiei's eyebrow raised. "I give you permission to search my mind."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, then closed them. He entered the ryu's mind using his Jagan. The doors leading to the information about this...room were open. He went inside and found its history easily.

It was created when the real phoenix, the protector of the demis, foresaw its death. She flew to the room and waited to die, telling the rulers of that time that if they needed her, she would always be there for them. When she passed away, the remains of her soul filled the cave as she burned up, and her ashes solidified into that pendant, which the ruler possesses. When it comes time for the next ruler to be named, they are given that pendant and learn the basics of controlling the legendary bird. After they master the basic summoning, and are marked with its sign (the phoenix tattoo on Kiru's hands) they go to the room and take the phoenix's test.

He saw the details of the test too; the next ruler, the heir, must master the phoenix of the darkness flame. Instead of just using part of their ki to summon it as usual, the candidate sacrifices every drop of youki they have as proof of their willingness to form the pact. Due to this, they enter a state of limbo, where they linger between life and death. The phoenix enters the candidate's mind and looks into their true self. If the phoenix feels they are worthy to rule her people, she revives them by fusing with their soul, granting them her power.

But this could only happen in the room of trial. Jiryu had started the ritual here, and the phoenix wanted to return to its soul to test the candidate. It was trying to break free of Kiru's energy, ignorant of the fact that its current host was the candidate. To free itself though, it would have to tear her soul apart. That was what was paining her so.

After breaking free from Jiryu's mind, Hiei blurred over to his lover, kneeling down and pulling her into his arms. He could feel her fighting against the powerful creature, but knew she couldn't hold on for much longer. He brushed his hand over her face, pushing several locks of damp hair off her forehead.

"Jiryu," he said quietly, standing with her cradled in his arms, "I see, please lead us to the room." The dragon nodded and gestured for him to stand back. Hiei stepped back and the ryu turned to his dragon form.

"Get on," the now-gigantic winged creature said, "It's faster to fly there and time is of the essence." He lowered his wing and Hiei walked to stand on it. Jiryu brought his wing back up, and Hiei walked across it to his back, where he sat, placing Kiru in front of him. He grabbed hold of Jiryu's long black mane with one hand, and pulled Kiru to lean against him with the other.

_Hang on, my love_, he pleaded with her as Jiryu took to the skies, _We'll be there soon._

Yay! I updated! Please be happy and review!! =D Ja everyone!!


	4. Chapter Four

"**Don't Catch Me."**

A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction

Me: Hello, minna-san, I know you're all going to be a little frightened, but here's a new chapter for you without a giant delay!!

Hiei: -running around, scared- It's the end of the world!! Everyone's gonna die!!!

Me: -hits him over the head, angry marks appear around head- Baka! Can you stop being obnoxious long enough to read the summary for me?

Hiei: -rubs head, where a bandage appears- Ow... -grabs envelope, sticking tongue out at me- Meanie... Last chapter, Hitoshi called upon Jiryu, Kiru's grandfather. He tried to convince her to come with him willingly, but she refused. So, saying it needed to be done, he forced her phoenix to try and return to the room of the trial (see last chapter for details) to undergo the test to become the next ruler of the demis. Kiru, whose ki was being ripped apart by the phoenix, fought to stay alive while I searched Jiryu's mind for the truth. After seeing the only way to give Kiru a chance of living, was to bring her to the room of the trial, Jiryu turned into his ryu form and we set off towards his kingdom.

Me: Standard disclaimers as always... I suppose someday I'll get over not really owning Hiei. -stares wistfully at pictures of the Hiei doll-

Hiei held his love close to him, feeling pain rip through her body as he joined his mind with hers. His arms tightened around her as she bit back the urge to scream, using that energy to hold back her phoenix instead. He nuzzled her gently when her hands fisted in the fabric of his pants.

"Is she alright?" Jiryu asked as he soared through the sides, careful of his precious cargo.

"Not really," Hiei answered, "She's hanging on, but we need to hurry." He sighed, then turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. He noticed that, the farther they traveled, the more the phoenix relaxed. Like, right now, the phoenix had calmed, and Kiru slumped against him, panting. "Ru...you okay?' he whispered before kissing the top of her head.

"Hiei..." she panted, eyes closed, "I'll... be fine, just as... long as...I can control it..." Beads of sweat ran down her face, yet she smiled, "I think...after all I've been through...when we finally...have a baby...it'll be...no sweat..."

Hiei buried his face in her hair, "That's definitely my Ru talking." His heart clenched in pain- she would joke around to calm him, even in the face of such pain. _My Kiru...so brave...so strong..._

She laughed quietly, then gasped as the phoenix started to fight to free itself again. Hiei's arms tightened around her, and she smiled despite the pain tearing through her petite frame. "As long...as you're here...I can...fight it," she told him, then cried out, raising her ki to restrain the creature.

"Jiryu!" Hiei called, desperation in his voice, "How much farther!?"

"Not too long, about ten minutes more," Jiryu replied. _Hang on, my little one..._

"Kiru..." the fire demon closed his eyes. "Hang on...we're almost there, love." He brushed his lips over the top of her head.

Jiryu saw the tender scene out of the corner of his eye. He wondered if this fire demon was truly worthy of his precious granddaughter. Every time Kiru cried out, he winced as if it was his own pain. His arms were tight around her, and he was whispering comforting words to her. A few minutes later, the phoenix calmed again, and she fell limply back against the young Jaganshi, her breath coming hard and fast.

Jiryu smiled tenderly, his granddaughter obviously loved that little runt; despite her exhaustion and weakness, she looked up at him, eyes bright with the light of her love, talking with him quietly in an obvious attempt to downplay the situation. He heard them speak about children again. _I wonder if their love is as true as it seems..._

Hiei brushed his lips across Kiru's cheek, "Ru...love you."

"Love you, Hi-chan..." she moved so their lips touched in a gentle kiss.

_Such a simple gesture, yet it speaks volumes of their love... _Jiryu thought. He surveyed the area below and in front of him, seeing that they were little more than a mile away.

"Hiei, Kiru," Jiryu called back, "Get ready, we're very near the room." He looked at his granddaughter, "Especially you, it will fight you very hard here."

Kiru nodded, already feeling the bird stirring within her, and leaned back against her lover, "I'll be... fine, just as long.... as Hiei's...with me."

Jiryu nodded back then closed his eyes as he felt her ki tense and rise. The young one's arms tightened around her, and he felt a tear gem fall on his back when she screamed in pain. He felt her ki start to drain as he landed in front of the cave. Hiei jumped off his back to the ground, taking Kiru with him. Almost as soon as her feet touched the ground, she went limp falling back into the fire demon's arms, starting to lose consciousness.

"Kiru!" Hiei cried, lifting her into his arms, "Hang on!" Cradled against the Jaganshi's chest, her breathing caught and she screamed again, tensing up as the phoenix made a desperate break for freedom. Jiryu scanned her, seeing her ki as it started to shred under the strain of holding back the power of an immortal spirit.

He reformed to his humanoid form and yelled, "Quickly, bring her inside and lay her on the tablet there! Hurry!!"

Hiei blurred inside, and lay his pain-wracked wife down on the cloth-covered tablet in the middle of the room. Almost the instant she was down, her breathing stabilized and a bright light surrounded her body. The fire demon backed up to the doorway, not wanting to interfere, but unwilling to leave her side. He felt Jiryu enter the room, then watched as the ryu put that damned pendant around Kiru's neck. Jiryu stepped back and chanted something before stepping back to stand near Hiei.

He watched, spell-bound, as the phoenix left his lover's arms; her tattoo slowly fading. He gasped, feeling every drop of her ki leave her body, including her life force, and started to move toward her. Jiryu raised an arm to stop him, though, and he looked up at him.

"We must go," the ryu said, guiding him away from the cave. "It is time for her to face judgment. There is no place for us here." He led the demon to his castle, answering several questions on the way.

"Jiryu," Hiei asked, "Just how long will this take?"

"It is hard to say, young one," the ryu replied, "First of all, let me tell you what will happen. "If she has passed the test, Kiru will appear before us herself. If she has failed, the phoenix will appear, and will give us the necklace."

Hiei frowned, "Let us pray for the former."

"Yes," Jiryu nodded, "But to answer your question, it can take any amount of time. Sometimes, the phoenix appears in minutes; others...it takes days."

"Days..." Hiei muttered. _My Kiru...please be okay..._

They walked into the castle, and Jiryu brought him to a spacious room with a huge window, outside of which could be seen a giant crystal. Hiei sat down on one of the chairs in the room, and heard Jiryu order wine and a light meal be brought for them. He then joined the fire demon in the room and said, "This is where we will learn if she is dead or alive. Only time can tell where her fate lies right now, but let us hope for the best."

-Six Hours Later-

Hiei looked up from the old document about the test he was reading when the crystal outside started to glow. He put the parchment down on a table next to him and got up, joining Jiryu, who already stood near the window. The dragon pushed open the window as the glow intensified, then gestured for Hiei to step back. "It is time."

The two moved back to the middle of the room, holding their breaths as a form started to appear before them. The light flashed so bright, they had to shield their eyes. But when it faded, the two released breaths they didn't know they were holding in relief. Kiru, now clothed in a tight red and black top with black pants, stood before them. Her eyes were closed, her head bowed.

Hiei smiled and approached her, "Kiru, gods I was worried. Are you alright?" He reached out a hand to touch her.

Her head snapped up and she knocked his hand away. Her normally warm crimson eyes were now a cold, hard ruby, glinting more towards purple than their usual scarlet. Her face was a study in seriousness, showing a look so icy, Hiei was tempted to shiver. "You dare touch me?"

Hiei took a step back, "Kiru?"

After gazing at him as if he were crazy for awhile, she laughed, "Ah, you must be referring to the vessel, correct? Ha!" She smiled maliciously, "She is long gone."

"Vessel?" Jiryu barked, "What is the meaning of this?" He glared at her, "Who are you, and what have you done with my granddaughter!?"

"I am Phena," she said, "And for years I have waited for a vessel worthy enough to be possessed." She ran her hands down Kiru's lean, yet voluptuous form, "And finally I have found it."

"What have you done to her!?" Hiei shouted, drawing his katana.

"I have simply found I have searched for all these years," Phena said, "You should be proud, for she did what no one has done in many millennia." She smirked, "The test has finally accomplished it's task."

"Where is the phoenix?!" Jiryu said, "What have you done with her?"

"The phoenix?" she echoed before laughing, "All that is left of your patron beast is memory and that pitiful ki-beast that has tried to stop me all these years." She smiled again, "Now that she is out of the way, no one is left to stop me from taking over those who scarred my beauty forever!"

"You," Jiryu asked, "are the Phena the legends speak of? The one the phoenix defeated?"

"Very perceptive, ryu," Phena scowled, "I am, but she couldn't kill me. With the last of my strength I, unbeknownst to her, attached my spirit to her ki." She snorted and pulled the phoenix pendant from around her neck, "When she formed the room, she trapped my spirit in this pendant. But thanks to you, I have been freed at last. And thanks to your offspring, I have a body as perfect and beautiful as my original form, if not even more so."

"Kisama!" Hiei growled, "Get out of Kiru!"

"Ha! Never," Phena told him, "The only way for her to be free is to overpower me, and that will not happen, especially not with her drained of all her ki."

"Fine," Jiryu said, "Then I'll just destroy the pendant."

"It'll do you no good," she smiled, "I'm free of it." She laughed, "There is nothing you can do, so you might as well just accept it!"

Hiei growled. _Kiru, there must be someway to get you back..._

Me: Oooh...evil...hee hee.

Hiei: NOOOO! Kiru!!

Me: Oh quiet! Now be a good boy and say goodbye.

Hiei: -waving all cute-like and stuff- Bye bye!

Me: Oh, and don't forget to review! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter Five

"**Don't Catch Me."**

A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction

Me: Hey minna-sama! I apologize to everyone about the delay, but, as stated in my profile, I've got tons of horrible classes this year (junior year sucks!!), and I'm dealing with a personal matter, so I don't have too much time to work on my fics. Now let's cut to the chase so you can read the story, ne?

Hiei: Okay! –takes out envelope- Last chapter, we traveled to the Room of the Trial. During the flight, Kiru fought to keep ki from ripping, resting during several short times when the phoenix relaxed. When we finally reached the room, Kiru collapsed, unable to fight any longer. Following Jiryu's command, I placed her down on a tablet in the room. Kiru's ki disappeared, and it was time for us to go. Hours later, she appeared before us, and we thought everything had gone well. But when I approached her, it became apparent that it hadn't. Phena, a demon that the original phoenix had defeated, had been using the test as a screening process to find a new body to possess so she could take revenge. After many millennia of keeping up an illusion while she searched for just the right host, Kiru had fit her specifics exactly. Now I have to find a way to get my Kiru back.

Me: Please enjoy chapter five!!

--

Jiryu growled low in his throat. How dare this creature harm his granddaughter? Long had he dreamed of seeing her again, watching her take her rightful place on the throne. This pain…this pain he had never wanted to feel again. The total devastation as she was ripped from his life once more, just as she had been by Ryudo…

-Flashback-

"Grandpa!!" a young Kiru reached out for her grandfather, struggling against the strong hold Ryudo had on her. She gasped, her eyes filling with fear when he placed a dagger at her slim neck. A tear coursed down her cheek.

"Let her go!" Jiryu roared, summoning a ki-ball into his large hands. His blood boiled as he spied the mangled bodies of his son and daughter-in-law on the ground. They had defended their beloved child till the end. He could sense no ki from either of them… He looked up at his nine-year-old granddaughter.

Her pale skin was bruised and scratched. Her clothes were stained with blood- both hers and her parents. Even the white of her pigtailed hair was stained with blood, the black tips crowned with droplets of crimson. But it was her eyes that hurt him most…her beautiful red eyes were dark and haunted, the innocence once there destroyed by Ryudo and his deeds…

"Ha! Why should I?" the youkai laughed and moved the dagger to press against her tear-stained cheek. "I haven't had my fun yet…" he chuckled darkly as he sliced her delicate skin.

Jiryu growled and stepped closer, "Let her go."

"Ah ah…" Ryudo smirked and summoned a small, but certainly lethal ki-ball and held it in front of the young girl, "another step and she dies…" The dragon stepped back, "Now drop your attack." Jiryu growled but complied allowing his energy bomb to dissipate. "Now say goodbye!" He launched his own ki-ball at the ryu, laughing when he was blown back against the rocky cliff face.

"Grandpa!!" Kiru called reaching out to him as Ryudo carried her away. "Grandpa!!!"

"Kiru!!" he gained his feet but it was too late…she was gone…

--

Six years…it had taken six long years to find his beloved grandchild… Jiryu clenched his fists, feeling the flood of anger overwhelm him as he remembered the day he found her…

--

"Kiru-chan…" he murmured as he stared at his granddaughter. She was all grown up. Lean and beautiful she had become. The pigtails had been replaced with a high ponytail that fell to the middle of her back. Long wisps of black tipped locks framed her face. She was sparring alone in a field about three miles away from her former home. She jumped into the air and tossed a handful of shuriken into a nearby tree.

He rose, causing a stick to crack underneath his weight. Kiru's head snapped in his direction and she jumped back. He raised his hands and stepped into the clearing. "Kiru… I found you at last…"

But she growled, "Who are you!?" She jumped back again when he approached, hissing dangerously. "Stay back!"

"Kiru…don't you recognize me…It's grandpa…" he reached out for her.

She hissed, "I don't have a grandfather!"

"What has he done to you…?" Jiryu's voice shook with anger, "He has taken you from me somehow…"

"He, who?" she asked, standing her ground.

"Ryudo."

"Daddy?" she blinked. "You know my father?"

Jiryu gasped, shaken to the core. "Your…father?"

"Hai," Ryudo said, coming into the clearing to stand beside Kiru. "Run home now…"

"Hai, chi-chi," she looked at Jiryu again before blurring away towards wherever "home" was.

"What did you do to her?!" Jiryu snarled. He was disgusted by the happiness that shone in his granddaughter's eyes when she looked at that bastard… It was like she forgot everything he had done to her…she had forgotten him and her past…

"A simple dragon's bind, that's all," he smirked, "If you won't let me marry her, then I'll have to make sure there is no heir."

"Will you ruin a kingdom for your powerlust?!" the ryu growled. "That is precisely why you cannot be in line for the throne."

"Yes," he scowled. "When you let me have your kingdom, I will kill the dragon she is bound to," Ryudo said, "until then, Kiru remains mine…" He smiled, "And your kingdom will remain in crisis…"

With that he disappeared, transporting to his headquarters. Jiryu slumped to the ground.

_She's gone…_

-End Flashback-

Apparently Ryudo hadn't kept up his nice-guy image for long after that…she had escaped from him eventually. Jiryu stared at the bandanna around her forehead, she had gone through the pain of receiving a jagan to find out who she really was, where she belonged. But because of that damned bind she hadn't been able to…and she had almost died. While they were waiting Hiei had told him of her recent kidnapping and everything that had happened (see _Unpaid Vengeance_ for details). And now…she was at risk of being destroyed forever once more.

-Limbo-

Groaning, Kiru stirred, sitting up and holding her aching head in her hands. "Where am I…?"

She lifted her head and looked around. She was on a stone platform in the middle of a dim gray world. Frowning she tried to gain her feet but was struck down by a wave of dizziness. Her ki was almost completely diminished.

Sighing, she lay back down on the floor, staring up at the gray sky. _Hiei…where are you? _She reached up to her forehead to pull her bandanna from her brow. Shocked when she felt nothing but flesh, she bolted up. She looked down at herself to find a very different body.

Her skin was tanned darkly, much darker than Kiru could ever remember tanning, and lacked the inky tattooing that should have colored her hands. Long, painted-red, dagger-tipped nails extended from her suddenly long and bony fingers. Disgustingly tight, scarlet-hued clothing clung to her bony, flat body, accompanied by high, stiletto heeled boots. Ratty scarlet hair hung limply to the middle of her back, and tattered red-feathered wings arched brokenly from her back. Shocked, she reached up to run her hands over her face. It felt gaunt and bony, and was marked with bumps and what felt like scarred skin. Her formerly full lips were thin lines, and her button nose had transformed into a crooked monstrosity.

Her hands dropped to shake at her sides as a wave of numbness flowed over her. The pain in her head intensified, and she started to feel as if something was trying to snuff her out as one would a candle's flame. Fighting off the constriction, she screamed.

"What's happening to me?!!!!!!!"

--

Hiei: What did you do to my Kiru!!?

Me: Now, now, calm down…I'll write more as soon as I can. Until then you'll just have to wait like everyone else.

Hiei: -pouts- Ohh…

Me: -huggles- It's okay Hi-chan.

Hiei: -still pouting- Okay…well don't forget to review, minna-san.

Me: Ja till next time!!


	6. Chapter Six

"**Don't Catch Me."**

A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction

Me: Hello, minna-sama! It' s been awhile since we last saw you, and once again I apologize profusely, but I am really, really busy when I'm not on a break from school. To make up for it, I'm posting two chapters!

Hiei: Yay!

Me: Yes, well, why don't you read the summary so we can get to the fic, ne?

Hiei: Hai! –takes out an envelope- Last chapter, Jiryu remembered when Kiru was taken from him in her youth, and reflected upon Phena's insolence in trying to take her from him again. Meanwhile, in limbo (or wherever she is now…), Kiru discovered that she was in someone else's extremely unattractive body. Even as she fights against Phena's efforts to crush her spirit, how much longer can she last?

Me: By the way, if you haven't read the predecessors to this fic _Friends _and _Unpaid Vengeance_ since they were posted, you might want to take a look at them just to refresh yourself on some of the events and facts. Some dormant concepts will be brought back into the light in these next few chapters.

Hiei: Enjoy!

Swirling in a thick haze of pain, Kiru could feel herself slipping away from existence. It was different than the feeling of death approaching- that she had felt many times, and, strange as it sounds, grown used to feeling it. This was more…final. She knew that if she gave in, nothing would be left of her existence.

By now she had recalled enough of her experience to figure out just what was going on. She remembered traveling here in Hiei's arms, and fainting just as they reached the cave she knew like the back of hand. After that, there was a gap, but she could recall seeing a dark reddish glow from which some sort of chant echoed. She knew immediately that this presence was not the creature that dwelled in the tattoos on her hands, but something far more sinister. The pressure had started seconds after the chant had ended. She had fallen into darkness after that. The next thing she knew, she was here.

She bit her lip, trying to bring herself out of the darkness. By all intents and purposes she knew she was dead. In fact, she should have long been dead and gone, but something was keeping her alive. She forced her thoughts to finding whatever was leaking vital ki to her. If only she could find it and magnify it…perhaps she could break free of this prison…

Hiei growled, reaching out to find any traces of his lover that remained in her tainted form. _C'mon… Give me a feeling, a wisp, something…anything…_

"It's no use, you fool," Phena sneered, "There's barely anything left of her at all, let alone anything strong enough to bring her back to you." She walked closer, and reached out to touch him, "But if you are that desperate to remember that sickly bitch, you could always become my lover, handsome."

"Bite your tongue, bitch," the fire demon growled, "I'd rather slit my own wrists."

"Heh, feisty," the enchantress cooed, "I'll bet you're great in bed…" She shook her head, tousling already spiky hair, "Too bad you have such a negative attitude…"

The false phoenix sashayed over to the large, open windows, and looked over her shoulder, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with an annoying little chit that refuses to bend to my will." She winked at Hiei before taking flight on wings made of orange and red flames, "See you later, handsome."

"Come back here!" Hiei growled, blurring to the window, ready to follow her to the moon and back if he had to.

"Hiei! Let her go!" Jiryu snapped, grabbing one of Hiei's wings to halt him, "Following her now will do us no good. We have to come up with something to get Kiru back before we jump into some foolhardy attack."

Growling darkly, Hiei relented, folding and hiding his wings, "Very well…"

The ryu stepped back and called for his scholars, "Bring every book we have about the phoenix, Phena, and the trial to my private chambers!" He turned to the young demon, "It's going to be a long night. It's going to take some time for them to gather everything, so let us take this short break to rest and refresh ourselves."

Hiei nodded, "Yes, for I fear this battle is far from over."

Ten Minutes Later-

Hiei leaned his head back onto the soft towel on the rim of the hot bath. Submerged up to just below his shoulders, Hiei closed his eyes, letting the warmth sap some of the stress away from him. He heard a splash from the tub next to him and looked to see Jiryu joining him in the bath houses.

"I see you found the baths, Hiei." He nodded to a servant as she placed a platter of small sandwiches and other finger foods between the two tubs. "Please, help yourself."

Hiei grabbed a sandwich and nibbled on it, "I must admit I have little appetite. It is hard to swallow anything when your mate's body has been possessed and her soul is on the verge of complete destruction."

"Aren't we optimistic…" Jiryu mumbled, "We must have faith in her." He poured two flutes of a light champagne, handing one to Hiei before sipping his own, "Besides…the phoenix is still with her."

"All this talk about that blasted phoenix," Hiei held up his tattooed arm, "Didn't you hear Phena? The phoenix is powerless."

"You have not lived among us, young one," Jiryu said, slanting a condescending glance toward him, "You have never experienced what wonders she can indeed do." He gestured toward the painting on the wall. "You will see things like that all over the kingdom. They are based upon times where the phoenix has appeared to us, and given us gifts."

"What, does she show up with a bag of goodies on Christmas?"

"Have respect, Jaganshi," Jiryu growled, "If not for the phoenix, your lover would not be alive today."

"What?" Hiei's eyes widened, "What do you mean…?"

"Kiru has no brothers or sisters because her mother had problems carrying and delivering children. Before we were blessed with our little flame, her mother had three miscarriages and two still-births," Jiryu looked at his hands. "Kiru was born almost two months early. She was weak, and could barely breathe. We were so afraid we would lose her."

Hiei stared at the dragon in shocked silence. His Kiru had almost died when she was just a babe?

"We stayed up all night with her, taking turns holding her, while the other two poured over medical books and talked to doctors. Then, the fourth night, at three minutes past eleven, she stopped breathing." Jiryu closed his eyes, remembering how distraught he had been, patting Kiru's tiny back and trying to resuscitate her. "We prayed for a miracle. Her mother grabbed the pendant from the wall and cried upon it, begging the phoenix to save her child. Her father took Kiru from me and cradled her in his arms, sending her his ki and talking to her. He started to cry when he felt her pulse declining."

He looked up at the ceiling, where a gorgeous mosaic of the phoenix blazed its way across the tile. "Just when we thought there was no hope, the room darkened, and a flame burst into being in the center of the room. A voice called to place Kiru in her crib. Her father lay her down and stepped back. The phoenix burst into life in front of our eyes, hovering above our precious little one. She lowered her head and enfolded Kiru in her wings. They were blocked from our view by a burst of intense black flames. When they finally cleared, Kiru was in her mother's arms, looking up at us. It was as if nothing had ever happened. From that day forth, Kiru was as any normal child."

"I…I don't know what to say to that…" Hiei breathed, "I can't imagine not having ever met my Kiru…"

"The phoenix took a special interest in her from that day forth." Jiryu got out of the tub, drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked out of the room, tossing another clean towel at Hiei, who was following the ryu's lead in getting out of the tub.

"If anyone can help us in getting back our Kiru, it is the phoenix."

Hiei: You are so horrible, not updating for like…forever then cutting off right there! What's wrong with you?

Me: Oh chill…I'll try and update again soon. I hope you enjoyed this chappie!

Hiei: Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

"What's happening to me?" Kiru screeched, the sound echoing through her dark surroundings. She squeezed her eyes shut against the different, _wrong_ sound of her voice, tempted to bury her face in her hands but unwilling to feel her foreign shape.

"Isn't it obvious?" her own voice asked, "You have passed the test, and surrendered yourself to me, the phoenix."

Looking up, Kiru saw…well herself, except not. It was certainly her body, but whoever was inhabiting it carried themselves in an entirely different way. The clothing was risqué, easily removed, and way more of an advertisement of "her charms" than Kiru would ever wear. Her hair was mussed as though a lover's hands had just passed through them, but her face and eyes were cold, as if never knowing such an intimate touch. Once again, she was struck by the sense that the being before her could not possibly be the warm spirit that had dwelt in her hands for so long.

"You are not the phoenix," Kiru replied, "She would never have eyes as cold as you do." She felt the burned skin on her face pull as she narrowed her borrowed eyes, "And I would never have been willing to sacrifice myself for one so overtly unkind as you."

"Unkind?" the false phoenix asked, discarding her ruse of kindness with a sharp, unpleasant laugh, "How rude of you…I am not unkind…if anything I am evil, but only made so by your precious phoenix." A sneer graced her face, turning the lines cruel. "I am Phena, an innocent victim of your beloved protector," the last word she spit, making clear her opinions on the matter, "I was once beautiful, and the phoenix punished me for that beauty." Something resembling a smile crossed her face, "Why was it so bad that I loved all men, and sought their attentions for myself? I _deserved_ to be loved, not that ugly fire sparrow."

As Phena continued her rant about the lack of evil in her original intent – after all, what was wrong with subjugating all the world to your will when you were a wonder to behold? – Kiru could see that the false phoenix had clearly lost her sanity long ago, and fully believed she was entitled to use her newest incarnation to achieve original mission. However, it was something Kiru could not allow, not at least if she had any power to stop it…

…_You do…_

The soft whisper in her mind came with a brush of the familiar, gentle warmth of the true phoenix. With a start, Kiru realized the small trickle of ki keeping her alive belonged to that merciful and merciless bird of fire.

'_How….how can I stop her?'_ Kiru asked, speaking in her mind as to not disturb the insane rant of Phena.

…_We are one…young fire…your life is my life...do you recall?..._

With her words, blurry images of her long-dead parents crying, praying upon the necklace housing the protector of the _demi_'s flashed before her eyes. Memories of herself, on the verge of death on her trek across the barren icelands, miraculously bursting into blessed, renewing flames. Countless instances of comforting warmth during the darkest times of her life….

_It was you!_ Kiru realized with a start, _You were always with me…you bound your life to mine when I was a baby!_

_Yes…we are one..._

_That means…_

_Yes…the life I once gave you… you can give me in return._


End file.
